Three-dimensional digital models have been developed to increase the ways in which a user may interact with digital content via a computing device. A three-dimensional digital model, for instance, may be configured to support user interaction to change a perspective used to view the model by the computing device. As a result, user interaction via the computing device with the three-dimensional digital model may mimic in a way in which the user interactions occur with respect to an actual physical object. This acts to increase richness in user interaction over two-dimensional digital images in that the user may efficiently navigate between these perspectives in a non-modal manner, as opposed to navigating between different views supported by different two-dimensional digital images.
Conventional techniques used to create three-dimensional digital models, however, are complicated, computationally expensive, and typically involve significant amounts of user interaction and expertise, thus making these conventional techniques unavailable to average users. Additionally, formation of the model may in some instances harmfully impact a user's intent in creation of the model. For instance, suppose a user wishes to sell a vintage toy in its original packaging. Inclusion of the toy in the packaging oftentimes increases a monetary value of the toy as a whole. Therefore, use of a conventional modeling technique that involves removal of the toy from the packaging may adversely impact this monetary value and run counter to the user's wishes in selling the toy. Accordingly, conventional modeling techniques may not be available to the user, such as to provide a three-dimensional digital model as part of digital content offering the toy for sale.